


You Owe Me

by greenandpinkdemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, a Christmas present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandpinkdemon/pseuds/greenandpinkdemon
Summary: For you friendo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, ish - Relationship, its implied - Relationship, not explicit - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	You Owe Me

“They’re definitely dating.”

“No they’re not. They’re just really close friends. Or enemies. They were enemies in school you know. They could still be.”

“They’re not. Trust The Gaydar. I know when people, especially former enemies, are gay for each other. It’s a basic fanfiction trope. And don’t forget to add the wormwood.” She added. 

“I won’t. And I know. It’s just... Malfoy getting flustered because of Potter complimenting seems pretty normal. Especially for an abused child who didn’t get much approval or attention from his parents or teachers.” He knew things like this from the muggle world. He’d done research on abuse and neglect. But it seemed to be par for the course for wizard families, like the Blacks, the Dumbledores, and of course the Malfoys. 

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, wasn’t famous anymore. He was 35 and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to kids who’d only heard his name once they’d gotten to the school. He wasn’t the only one who had stayed to teach. Neville was the Herbology professor, Ginny the new Transfiguration professor, Luna astronomy, and Draco Malfoy potions. 

“Stir it counter clockwise.” A sudden instruction from above his head scared him. “Clockwise doesn’t bring together the ingredients as well counter clockwise.” 

“Mr. Malfoy! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t really paying attention-“

“It’s okay. When I was your age I didn’t pay much attention either. It was luck, nepotism, and bullying that got me here.” He gestured vaguely around the room. “And the phrase ‘my father will hear about this’ in a very nasally tone.” He laughed at the thought of his younger self. 

William stood, still stirring the potion counter clockwise, listening to his professor prattle on about his time as a student at Hogwarts. Emma stared and smirked at him as Malfoy proved her right. 

The sound of the door opening made everyone look over. Lo and behold it was just the man Emma wanted: Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Harry James Potter. And he was smiling. 

“Potter.”

“Malfoy. Nice trousers.” Potter said casually, leaning on the doorframe. 

Malfoy immediately turned bright red and looked down. After taking a deep breath, helooked back up to Harry and said, “Get out. I’m teaching a class. You should be too.”

“Now why would I do that when seeing your face is so much better?” He paused and waited for Malfoy to turn around. “Damn Malfoy, you know I like tight pants but those are a bit too tight, especially for a school. With young impressionable students, who may be questioning their sexualities, like we did... at that age.”

Williams eyes widened as he realized that, like Emma said, they might be together. He quickly looked to Emma. She shrugged and went on reading her book. “I told you didn’t I? They’re totally dating. And you owe me 10 galleons.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For you friendo.


End file.
